The Prophetic Lesson
by SnowyJay
Summary: Tomoyo is happy for Sakura when she and Syaoran meet up again on their first day at middle school but this makes her realize about her own life? A new girl appears on the scene, who is she and why does she seem so familiar?


**Hello! This is my second fanfic (I still ha****ven't finished the first but ah well… I'll do it later.) and my first for anime/manga so please offer constructive criticism XD**

**The Prophetic Lesson**

**DISCLAMER: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. It belongs to Clamp.**

Chapter 1: A Familiar Face

Tomoyo was smiling in content as she watched Sakura and Syaoran talk and laugh with each other. Each had a sweet smile on their face and it was quite contagious.

It was the first lunchtime in their middle school and Tomoyo was walking over to Sakura and Syaoran but she hesitated. She did not want to interrupt even though she wanted to know what Syaoran had been up to for the past year. This thought quickly passed as Sakura looked up and noticed her. She smiled and mentioned for her to hurry up and come over. Tomoyo picked up her pace and walked over to them.

'Welcome back, Syaoran-kun.' She smiled as she reached them.

'Thanks, Tomoyo-chan.' Syaoran replied.

A smirk made its way onto her face as she continued. 'I see you're catching up with Sakura-chan. Though, I must warn you, if you ever make dear Sakura cry, you'll wish that you never came back to Japan.' Tomoyo's voice became deeper and her eyes glared menacingly as she finished.

'O-okay.' stuttered Syaoran reeling back.

'To-Tomoyo-chan…' said Sakura awkwardly.

'Oh ho ho. I was just kidding.' She laughed but then gripped Syaoran's shoulder. 'I mean it though.'

'SYAORAN!'

They all turned around and saw Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko running towards them.

'Welcome back!' gasped Naoko.

'Thanks."

'Looks like we're all back together.' smiled Rika.

'Well not quite,' said Yamazaki thoughtfully. 'Mei Lin is Hong Kong and Eriol is still in England.' Tomoyo felt her cheeks flush so she quickly turned the other way to hide it.

'Oh!' gasped Tomoyo.

'What is it?' asked Sakura.

'It's starting to snow!' said Tomoyo. The others looked up too and stared at the three snowflakes dancing in the wind.

'That's strange,' said Yamazaki. 'It's only spring, it's a long time until winter.'

Other people noticed it too. A girl with black hair and a boy with dark brown hair were both looking up and smiling. The girl noticed them as she looked down again and smiled at them too. The girl looked familiar to Tomoyo but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen her before.

'Syaoran…' Sakura whispered so the others wouldn't hear but Tomoyo picked it up anyway. She looked worried.

'Hey, aren't those two from our class?' asked Rika.

'Yeah,' answered Chiharu. 'They're Hikari and Shiro.'

_That's probably where I've seen her_ thought Tomoyo. But she knew that wasn't it at all.

Back in class

Tomoyo sat down and since in the morning they hadn't had normal classes she realized just now that Hikari was sitting next to her and Shiro on the other side of Hikari. Hikari noticed her too and smiled at her.

'I'm Hikari, say, what's your name?' she asked.

'I'm…Tomoyo Daidoji.' Tomoyo answered awkwardly. _That's strange, I'm not usually this nervous. _Hikari started talking again and this snapped Tomoyo out of her thoughts.

'Well, Daidoji-san, I'm very pleased to meet you.' This shocked Tomoyo because it sounded even more familiar. _Who is this girl?_

Sakura walked over and noticed that Hikari was at Tomoyo's desk.

'Hello there! I'm Sakura. Pleased to meet you.' She beamed. She seemed so sure of herself despite her uncertainty that morning

'It's nice to meet you too, Sakura, I'm Hikari.' Hikari again smiled back.

As everyone filed in and sat down, Tomoyo saw Syaoran and Sakura whispering quietly. Just like last time, Syaoran was behind Sakura and Tomoyo was on the right of Sakura. Tomoyo turned around and glanced sadly at the empty seat behind her. This time, however, Eriol was not there behind her.

At Tomoyo's house

After school, Tomoyo sat at her desk with a blank piece of paper in front of her and a pen in her hand.

'I want to write to Eriol,' she thought aloud. 'But what should I say? Tell him about Syaoran coming back? About Hikari? No. I shouldn't bother him with something like that. She's just a girl who happens to be in our class.'

After staring at the blank piece of paper for a while, she placed it back into her drawer with her pen.

'Tomoyo-ojousama,' called the maid from the door. 'You have a letter from Eriol Hiiragizawa.'

Tomoyo felt a bolt of excitement but controlled it as she walked steadily over to receive the letter. Only when the maid left did she let a big smile cover her face and melt in happiness. _Wait, _she thought. _Why am I so excited?_

She carefully opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Daidoji-san._

I hope you are doing well. Even though I wish were with you, Sakura and Syaoran as well as the others in Tomoeda, I cannot visit just yet. Sakura will have to learn something without my help and it is not my help, which she will receive. Please show this letter to Sakura, Syaoran and Cerberus as well.

Eriol Hiiragizawa

As she finished reading, she stood up to call Sakura to say she was coming over but she stopped. There was something strange in the letter. She looked over it again and gasped. Eriol knew Syaoran was in Japan! Also, what was Sakura to receive?

**At Sakura's House**

Syaoran was called over too and he, Sakura and Kero were reading the letter intently.

'Well,' Kero said finally. 'We have to find out what Sakura has to receive. Or wait for whatever it is to find us.'

'I agree,' said Syaoran.

'Hey! No one asked you!' yelled Kero and they started arguing just like before but this time neither Sakura nor Tomoyo stopped them. It felt just like when Sakura was collecting Clow Cards and turning them into Sakura Cards. They both smiled at the memories until they heard a knock on the bedroom door. Kero and Syaoran froze and Sakura got up ad opened it. It was Toya. Out of habit, Kero had frozen to look like a stuffed animal.

Toya looked around at to survey the guests and said. 'Ah, the brat is back.' And the two ended up glaring at each other until Toya turned to Kero, stared at him for a minute in the awkward silence and then poked him.

Kero squeaked. 'Hey! Don't go poking a person like that!'

'You're a person?' Toya asked blankly. He picked Kero up and started observing him.

'What is it, Toya?' said Sakura, annoyed that he scared her when he knocked.

'I just came in to say how noisy you were and that the neighbors are going to suspect something if the toy keeps talking.' He replied tactlessly, despite Kero wriggling furiously and yet failing to get out of his grip.

'Is Tsukishiro-san here?' Tomoyo asked Toya. 'There's something I'm sure Yue would want to know.'

'Sure, he's downstairs. I'll get him but I'm listening too.' He said putting Kero down and going downstairs.

He appeared at the bedroom door a moment later but this time Yukito was with him. Yukito transformed into Yue and they showed him the letter…

**Well, that's all there is for now. ****Please review it. I hope you had fun reading it!**


End file.
